


Stay

by confused_bliss



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Canon, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_bliss/pseuds/confused_bliss
Summary: Why did Brian leave the loft door open at the end of 3.04? Was it an invitation or did Brian innately sense something special was about to happen? Let's find out...





	Stay

**A/N** : I'm not sure where this came from, other than the fact this is one of the most revisited canon scenes - by myself as well as by other writers. I have written other stories with this as a starting point, and here we go again. This starts out canon based, but of course, I have changed things up immensely. I hope you enjoy it. Comments are greatly appreciated!

This is a oneshot and written primarily from Brian's POV. 

**Disclaimer** : I do NOT own the characters of Queer as Folk. This is done for entertainment purposes only. No infringement intended. 

**Banner** : A novice attempt at something graphic. Not where my skills lie - LOL. But, even I can make something using only one image and nothing else!

 

* * *

 

Brian's brow arched as Justin stepped into his loft, his smaller hand pulling the familiar bracelet from his pocket before he slowly dangled it in front of him. He was silent as he watched him. At the moment, he couldn't care less how Justin had acquired it. All that mattered was him being here, no matter how brief. He maintained his most nonchalant expression, while his eyes ate him alive.

 

He looked so fucking amazing. His hair was longer. He even seemed to exude more confidence. It was all he could do to keep his hands off of him. He wanted to push him up against any solid structure available, devour that delicious mouth that was the definition of sin, and then sink his cock into the most perfect ass he had ever fucked - showing Justin what they both already knew, Justin still belonged to him.

 

A moment hadn't gone by during their breakup (not that he would admit that they had been ‘together' to a degree that the definition of breakup could be applied to him), that he hadn't ached for the little fucker. Whether Justin knew it or not, and he rather thought he did know, Brian had been watching over him from a distance, making sure life didn't throw him too many curves. He had always felt this need to look out for him, most especially after the bashing, but it wasn't something either of them would ever put into words. It didn't matter how much he baited him when they met on the street, the diner, or any place that he came into contact with him, in his mind the truth was known. He was making sure Sunshine was safe.

 

He hated how he agonized over Justin in  _Ian's_  bed. It broke nearly every rule in the Brian Kinney book of rules; however, in actuality, almost every one of them had been broken from the first night he brought a younger, and then, frightened kid back to his loft and patiently introduced him to his world. His life had changed from that moment on.

 

Watching Justin's face for every visible response, Brian waited for him to finish attaching the bracelet to his wrist, wondering how Justin's lips could look so enticing, especially after he had kissed them so many times. He had to stifle a groan as he thought of how his cock looked pushing through them, in and out, sometimes fast, and other times so deliberately slow. Brian could barely keep his breathing in check. He wanted him so fucking much.

 

Knowing he should probably send Justin back home to his fake, and to what he also believed was a shallow and unsatisfying life before he did something to tip the scales, Brian prompted him, "Shouldn't you be getting back to your boyfriend?"

 

Justin seemed to hesitate for a moment, a nod and slight smile following. "Yeah," he whispered. Brian remained motionless until Justin turned and walked through the door, all the while, he felt the palpitations of his heart. He flung the bracelet off, paying no attention to how and where it landed. He would deal with it later. After the events that led up to its disappearance, he really had no further interest in it.

 

Mere moments later, he heard Justin's voice; Brian felt chills running down his spine. "Brian?" Justin repeated again. He'd really thought Justin would leave. Justin knew him so well. There wasn't a doubt that the perceptive blond had read the want in his eyes. It had been too long since they'd fucked. If he laid a finger on him now, he would take him mercilessly, hard and fast, showing Justin exactly what he had given up in his quest for romantic bliss. In truth, he wasn't sure Justin was ready yet. He could have reached out and taken him back at any time he wanted, but Justin needed to learn for himself what was real, and what was a fabrication. Had he figured that out yet? Or was he just caught up in the moment of being here with him, every encounter leading to one place.

 

Not turning around, Brian rotated his neck, trying to instill calm in his raging body. He wanted to turn around and push him against the door, claim his mouth and body as if he still owned it. Brian grunted. Who the fuck was he kidding? He did still own that tight little blond boy ass. Always had... and always would. "If you don't want me to fuck you, here and now, I'd suggest you step out of my loft and into the elevator, and run away back to domestic bliss. This is the only warning you will get."

 

Brian easily heard Justin's gasp, the boy was rarely quiet in his responses - in and out of bed. His jeans already unsnapped, Brian finished the process by lowering the zipper on his jeans, thinking that would either spur Justin into flight or save him time when he placed his hands on him. Brian smiled, lust blazing in his eyes. Turning around, Brian's eyes hungrily slid over his beautiful boy, the hunter ready to seize and capture. "I think we can shut the door now. Can't we, Justin?"

 

Justin began to stammer, much like he did on the first night. "I-I just came back to tell you that you left your door open---"

 

"Bullshit..." Brian drawled, his eyes moving around the room, still deciding where he most wanted to take him. He smiled when his eyes found it. The beam. He remembered it well. "Lock the door and come here."

 

Not batting an eye, Justin slid the door shut, locking it immediately thereafter. He had accepted what fate  _and_  Brian had decreed. Justin walked toward Brian, his eyes captured and held by the determined hazel gaze, no doubt in his mind that this was where he wanted to be. He shed his coat just as he had on the first night, his footsteps carrying him directly to the man that watched him in a ravenous hunger more intense than ever before.

 

Reaching out his hand, Brian traced Justin's lips, next sliding it slowly down his chest, stopping when his progress was ended by the top of Justin's jeans. He licked his lips, wasting no time in smashing them against lips that had tormented him for too long. In fact, since the night Justin had left him. As his mouth moved over Justin's, his hand pulled at the snap and zipper that kept him from his desired target, a growl emitting from his throat when Justin began kissing him back just as fiercely.

 

"You missed this. Admit it!" Brian demanded against Justin's lips. Brian didn't give Justin a chance to answer, instead, he used the opportunity to jab his tongue deeper into Justin's mouth, swiping his tongue along Justin's, their mouths fusing tightly together. "No answer is needed..." Brian hissed, his hand urgently pushing Justin's jeans down, his briefs quickly following.

 

Without removing his mouth from Justin's, Brian propelled them over to the beam, not releasing his mouth until he was forced to do so. He placed Justin's hands around the beam, his voice hoarse when he told him, "Remember this? I believe you asked me, ‘Did you miss me?' I think I more than showed you. It appears I need to show you again." Brian kicked his pants off, determined to be inside Justin in the quickest time possible.

 

Justin panted, unable to deny what his body so desperately needed, the thoughts of right or wrong the last thing on his mind. "Fuck me, Brian. Hard."

 

In record time, Brian sheathed himself, generously lubricating himself, knowing he couldn't wait any longer. As always, Justin felt so good against him. No man had ever felt so good. He was beginning to realize none ever would. Not pausing for another moment, Brian slid his cock inside. He moaned. It felt fucking amazing. He only stilled when he felt Justin wince and gasp in slight pain. What the fuck? That tightness was unmistakable. Justin hadn't bottomed in awhile, perhaps not since he last fucked him. So curious. "Justin? Are you okay? Should I stop?"

 

"No!" Justin's voice was adamant, despite his discomfort, the desire sharp in his voice. "I want you to fuck me. I - I need it."

 

"That's my boy." Brian picked up the pace, his hips moving in slow measured thrusts. He didn't want to go fast. Not now. He wanted this to last. As it was, he doubted it would last long either way. The tightness surrounding his cock was transporting him to a special place, a feeling of euphoria that he only felt when inside of this man. Fuck! How had he forgotten how amazing they were together? As Brian continued to move inside of Justin, he rasped in Justin's ear, "I know  _he_  doesn't make you feel like this. Tell me he doesn't..."

 

Justin began to groan, his ass pushing back against Brian, unable to get enough of him. He laughed shortly. What a ridiculous statement. As if any man could make him feel what Brian did. Now or ever. "No one can make me feel like you can. You know that, Brian."

 

"Yes, and I hope you never forget that." After five more minutes of accelerated thrusting, Brian grunted his release, his hand now tugging on Justin's throbbing cock, determined his boy would be cumming with him. "Come on, Justin. Let it go."

 

Justin moaned before he shot hard and fast in Brian's hand, his legs trembling as Brian continued to pound out his release. He could barely stand, but managed to straighten up when Brian finally pulled out of him, awkwardly pulling on his briefs and jeans, knowing this was the time Brian would typically throw his tricks out.

 

Even though Brian had never treated him like a nameless trick, Justin knew he probably should go. He had just cheated on his boyfriend, but what bothered him the most was the knowledge that no man would ever be good enough after Brian. He was ruined for anyone else. "I guess I'd better go."

 

"I'm sure Paganini Jr. is eagerly awaiting your return..." Brian drolly stated, forcing away the distaste he felt in the thought of Justin returning to him.

 

Justin nodded, his footsteps sluggish as he moved to the door, "Later," he whispered, unable to turn around to look at him, knowing if he did, he would be wanting, perhaps even begging to stay.

 

When Justin was nearly at the door, Brian called out words that he never said to another man; that was, no man before this blond stepped into his life, totally reordering what he had previously found to be normal. "Justin... stay."

 

Swallowing, Justin turned around and looked at Brian. Everything with Brian was always masked and behind walls. What did his one word entreaty mean? Did he dare hope? "For the night?"

 

Brian smiled, extending his arms open, much as he had the first night so long ago. "It's always been your choice to be wherever you want to be." Brian rolled his lips under, wishing he had been able to say this before Justin had left him. "However, I do want you to stay; I always have."

 

Justin smiled the brightest smile Brian had ever seen coming from him... and he had seen a wide variety of them. Turning around, he walked over to Brian, sliding his arms around his waist, nestling his head against the other man's chest. "I'll stay..." he whispered achingly, knowing nothing could make him leave now.

 

Tugging Justin over to the platform that led to his bed, he wondered if he would finally sleep without dreams of beautiful blue eyes and soft blond hair permeating his sub conscious, tormenting his wounded soul. As his eyes feasted on Justin removing all of his clothes, and sliding under the silk sheets, Brian decided that determination would come much later. Justin was here now, and they were far from finished for the night. The words ‘I'll stay' had never sounded more right.

 

END    


End file.
